Winter Surpirses
by tudor-rose445
Summary: Jean invites Alex and Scott to spend the holidays with her family. Jean and Scott have already been engaged for a few months and are planning to tell Jean's parents during their visit. Pelase r&r! FINISHED


An: Hey everybody! I got this idea on Friday, and just had to write it. Lol. Hope you all like it! It's meant to be a one-shot. Thank you September Whisper!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Marvel owns it, and some other people.

Jean opened the front passenger seat door and stepped out into the cold air. She shivered against the freezing wind as she waited for her fiancé and his brother to get out of the car. Two weeks ago she had invited Scott and Alex to stay with her and her family for the holidays. Jean and Scott had been engaged for 3 months already. They had not told Mr. and Mrs. Grey yet, but were planning to during their visit.

Scott emerged from behind the van from where he was getting the bags of Christmas presents they had stored in the trunk. Alex climbed out of the back seat of the car and came to stand next to Jean.

They watched as a comical looking Scott tried to carry 4 bags in his hands without slipping on the ice that was all over the driveway. "You think my brother would give me a hand over here?" he asked as he managed to close the trunk while not putting down the bags or slipping. "Why would I do that?" Alex asked as Scott slowly made his way over to them. "I'm having too much fun watching you."

Jean giggled and slowly made her way over to Scott to help him with the bags. She took a shopping bag from his hand and used her other hand to steady him so he would not slip. The three of them inched their way toward the front door of Jean's parents' house.

When they got to the door of the Grey's colonial style house, Jean set down her bag and rang the door bell. A few seconds later the door opened and they were greeted with Mrs. Grey's smiling face. "Come in you three. It's so good to see you!" she said as she ushered them in. "Hello Mom," Jean said as she hugged her mother. Mrs. Grey was a skinny woman with dark red hair. She had

"Hello Jean. It's been so long since I last saw you!" said her mother as she squeezed her daughter. Mrs. Grey released her daughter from her embrace. "You remember Scott, right Mom?" Jean asked as she took off her jacket and hung it up in the hallway closet.

"Of course I do," she said cheerfully as she hugged Scott. "This is my brother, Alex," he said as Jean took his coat from him. "So nice to meet you Alex," she said as she hugged him too. "Hello Mrs. Grey," he said as he tentatively hugged the woman. It looked like he was caught off guard by the woman's friendliness. Jean tried to suppress a giggle. Her mother was a very cheerful, jolly sort of person. Jean took the bags from Scott and put them by the door.

Mrs. Grey took Alex's coat from him and hung it up while the three kids walked into the living room. Mr. Grey rose from his chair to greet them. After Alex was introduced yet again, they all sat down. Jean pulled the sleeve of her sweater down slightly so it would cover part of her left hand. She didn't want her parents knowing of her engagement just yet.

"So how is Mr. Xavier doing?" asked Jean's mother as she came in from hanging up Alex's coat in the closet. "He is fine," answered Jean as Scott nodded in agreement. "We asked him if he would like to come with us, but he said he was going to spend the holidays with the other instructors at the school. The sound of a tea pot suddenly split the air with its shirring whistle. "I'll get it," Jean offered as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She could hear her parents making small talk with Alex and Scott. Alex seemed really open with her parents.

She could hear his voice more then Scott's in the conversation. Jean had picked up as soon as they had walked into the house that Scott was nervous, most likely because he was seeing his in-laws for the first time. Her parents and Scott had met before, but that was before they were engaged. Then they were just her parents, now they are his future in-laws.

After she had gotten 5 mugs out of the cabinet, she filled them with the boiling water and put a tea bag in each. After getting out a sugar bowl and a glass of milk, she carefully arranged everything on a tray. She levitated the tray and walked into the living room. Her parents had jumped a little at the site of the tray being held up in the air. They were not accustomed to Jean using her powers.

She handed out the mugs as Alex explained to her parents about his adopted family's home in Hawaii. Jean came over to sit next to Scott on one of the couches. She drew up her feet and wrapped her hands around the warm mug. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked him quietly, already having a hunch of what the answer was. "I don't know," he answered softly as he watched Alex show with his hands how big some of the waves on the Hawaiian beaches could get.

"I guess I am just nervous that's all." He took a moment to sip from his mug. "You don't have to be," she said as she laid her head against his shoulder. "They already like you." He looked down at her and she smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

It suddenly seemed silent in the room. They broke apart and looked over at Jean's parents and Alex. They had stopped talking and were looking at him. Alex didn't seem phased; he had seen Jean and Scott kiss each other before. Jean's parents looked a little shocked.

Jean's face colored slightly and she turned her attention to rearranging her hands around the mug, Scott looked down into the tea, suddenly really interested in it. Mr. Grey cleared his throat awkwardly and Mrs. Grey fidgeted a bit. Even though her parents knew that they were dating for a long time, they seemed a little shocked at their show of affection.

"I think I will start dinner now. Jean, could you help me please?" she asked as she got up and made her way toward the kitchen. Jean set down her mug on the coffee table and followed her mother.

Her mother checked her homemade pasta sauce that was cooking on the far burner of the stove. She was very quiet as she stirred the sauce for a few moments. Jean took a few boxes of pasta from the pantry closet and put them on the counter. "How was your ride from Westchester?" asked her mother as she put a pot of water on the stove to boil. "It was ok," answered Jean as she leaned up against the counter. "Alex wouldn't stop singing Christmas Carols though." She stopped for a moment to smile at the memory. "Scott threatened to stop the car and leave him out alone on the highway."

Jean opened up the boxes and levitated them over the pot. She made the boxes turn over and the pasta went into the pot. She caught the boxes in the air and put them in the garbage pail. Mrs. Grey watched her. "You can control your powers so well," she said as she looked happily at her daughter. "I am so glad you went to Mr. Xavier's school."

Jean smiled back at her mother. "He has been like a father figure to all of us. He treats us as if we were his children." Mrs. Grey smiled again and put on oven mitts. She took the Italian bread out of the oven where it had been toasting.

They talked as they finished preparing dinner. Jean told her mother about the latest happening at the school. She left out the dangerous bits though, such as her, Scott and the other X-Men saving people.

As soon as dinner was ready they called the boys into the kitchen. Scott seemed a little more talkative. Jean noticed this and smiled toward him. He returned her smiled and sat down next to her at the dining room table. As Jean reached out with her left hand to grab a napkin, her sleeve pulled up slightly, revealing her ring.

She quickly withdrew her hand and reached out instead with her right hand. No one but Scott noticed what had happened.

_Oops _she said in a telekinetic message to Scott.

_Good thing none noticed that_ he thought to her.

She nodded to him. Dinner proceeded without anymore showings of Jean's ring. Everything was going smoothly, until dessert.

After they had finished eating dinner, Jean and her mother had cleared the table and brought out coffee. They also brought out a chocolate cake Mrs. Grey had baked that afternoon.

"Jean, dear," said her mother after she took a sip from her coffee. "I forgot to tell you before. Your sister is engaged! That is why she couldn't spend Christmas with us. She had promised her fiancée that she would spend Christmas with his family." "That's funny," said Alex as he scooped up a piece of cake off his palate. "So is Jean."

There was suddenly silence. Mr. Grey stopped his conversation with Scott and looked over at the two of them in shock. Mrs. Grey's coffee mug stopped on its way to her lips. Scott glared over at Alex, but Alex didn't seem to care.

Jean smiled meekly at her parents. She gently brought her hand up from her lap and let her sleeve roll down, revealing her ring. After a while her father spoke. "So, how long have you been engaged?" Jean and Scott glanced at each other. She sent him a message.

_We should've left him on the highway_ she thought to him

_Definitely _he thought as he opened his mouth to answer Mr. Grey's question.

AN: How was it? Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
